Como um balão de água
by Ayumi-tenshi
Summary: One-shot:: Havia um sentimento sem nome dentro dele que crescia como um balão de água. Um dia, ele teria de estourar. Spoilers do capítulo 438 e anteriores.


**N.A.:** Vários spoilers dos capítulos 438, 437, 160 (e dos capítulos subsequentes e alguns antecedentes) e, hã, desde o início?

* * *

**.**

**Como um balão de água**

**.**

**.**

Naruto não sabia dizer com certeza quando aquilo começara a crescer dentro de si. Um sentimento estranho, estrangeiro, alienígena, alguma coisa que ele não sabia classificar ou nomear. Era uma espécie de frustração; de impotência, mas, ao mesmo tempo, não era nenhum dos dois – não era nada que ele conhecesse. E aquilo crescia, inchava, pesava no fundo de seu estômago a ponto dele sentir a bile subir todo o caminho até sua boca. Quase como uma bolha; quase um balão de água, pronto para estourar em suas mãos.

Talvez tivesse começado quando soube da morte de Asuma, quando viu a imobilidade nas mãos de Shikamaru e os olhos inchados de Ino e se lembrou de que Asuma morrera sem lhe explicar como usar o elemento do vento em seus jutsus. Ou talvez quando soubera que Itachi havia morrido, quando percebeu que mesmo depois de ter matado o irmão Sasuke ainda não havia voltado para casa, que talvez acabasse por não voltar e que tudo o que ele estava fazendo era inútil, _porque Sasuke simplesmente não queria voltar_. E ele se lembrou que o que quer que fosse que Itachi quisesse ter-lhe dito aquele dia na floresta se perdera para sempre.

Ou talvez fosse algo muito, muito mais antigo. Como quando acordou em Konoha um dia e percebeu que não fora forte o suficiente para trazer Sasuke de volta; que forçara seus amigos à exaustão apenas para ajudá-lo. Ou ainda, talvez tudo tivesse começado quando ele viu Haku se colocar na frente de Zabuza e morrer em seu lugar.

Não importava mais. O sentimento que ele não sabia nomear já estava com ele a tanto tempo que já lhe era familiar. Já era comum e normal e perfeitamente aceitável. Ele o sentia mais intensamente às vezes, outras vezes ele apenas o pinicava discretamente, mas ele estava sempre lá e Naruto passou a não prestar mais atenção.

Aos dezesseis anos, Naruto deixara de prestar atenção a várias coisas.

Como o modo com que Sakura o olhava enquanto curava seus ferimentos. Como a mão de Iruka em seu ombro enquanto tentava consolá-lo. Como o tom de voz de Tsunade quando lhe dava uma notícia ruim. Percebê-los só o fariam lembrar-se de todas as coisas que ele podia ter feito e não fez. De todos os sonhos que ele quisera realizar e não realizara.

O faziam lembrar que Sasuke ainda não voltara – ele ainda não o trouxera de volta, apesar de todos os seus esforços. O faziam lembrar de que Jiraya morrera e não havia nada que ele pudesse ter feito para impedir, porque ele simplesmente _não estivera lá_. O faziam lembrar de que não, ele ainda não era Hokage. Não, ele não estava nem perto de se tornar Hokage. Não, ninguém em sã consciência daria um título daqueles para um garoto como ele.

Ele podia ter dezesseis anos, mas o sentimento que residia dentro de si e que o pinicava e cutucava e o fazia lembrar de que não, ele não fora embora, o faziam lembrar de que ele não passava de um garotinho fraco e sonhador.

Entretanto, Naruto não esquecera a promessa que fizera aos doze anos, naquela missão classe C que acabara por se tornar uma das mais importantes de sua vida. Ele ainda se lembrava da dor que sentira quando apunhalara a própria mão; ainda podia senti-la toda vez que seu corpo congelava em frente a um inimigo.

Podia senti-la agora; uma dor que em nada tinha a ver com a estaca de Pain que mantinha suas duas mãos presas ao solo. Podia senti-la ao ver seu mestre e de Jiraya ser jogado a um canto, como se aquele sapo em particular não tivesse feito toda a diferença em sua vida.

E aquela dor só fazia intensificar aquele sentimento desconhecido. A água no interior do balão estava girando rápido em todas as direções que Naruto levara dias para memorizar e aprender. Ele sabia o que vinha a seguir.

Mas anos de treinamento acabaram por domá-lo. Ele já não se irritava com a mesma facilidade, não procurava brigas com a mesma frequência. Ele era um ninja agora. Um bom ninja. Um ninja de verdade. Um ninja melhor que Iruka. Melhor que Kakashi. Melhor que o Yondaime Hokage. Melhor que Jiraya. Ele não jogaria anos de treinamento para o alto só porque um megalomaníaco com complexo de Deus achava que podia entrar no seu vilarejo e destruí-lo daquele jeito.

Não depois de tudo o que ele fizera. De todas as pessoas que ele matara.

Não, Naruto honraria o nome de seus mestres. Não deixaria que o balão de água estourasse, não por enquanto, não agora. Não quando ainda havia um inimigo a matar e um vilarejo a ser salvo. Konoha contava com ele. Tsunade contava com ele.

Naruto tampouco esquecera a promessa que fizera a ela, todos aqueles anos atrás naquela cidade que não era a sua, segurando um colar que não era seu (_ainda, que ainda não era seu_).

Porque ainda havia tempo para ele. Para fazer as coisas que não fez; para realizar os sonhos que ainda não realizara. Para cumprir suas promessas. Todas, sem exceções.

Sua atual situação era apenas um contratempo. Um momento de pânico, de distração; de dor intensa em sua mão esquerda. Um momento ruim que precedia um momento bom. A vitória estava logo ali, _logo ali_. Tão perto que ele podia senti-la.

Mas isso era só o que Naruto gostaria de acreditar. Isso, ou o momento ruim não parecia estar indo embora tão cedo.

Para falar a verdade, ele parecia só piorar a cada segundo que passava.

Porque Hinata estava ali agora. Ela estava ali agora e ele não conseguia imaginar como aquela menina esquisita e pequena podia ter se tornado aquela ninja firme e corajosa, que tinha toda a consciência de que não tinha qualquer chance contra aquele inimigo que já matara homens muito melhores que ela.

E Naruto só pôde assistir, sem desviar o olhar, como Kakashi o instruíra todos aqueles anos atrás, naquela ponte inacabada do País da Onda, enquanto Pain a machucava e quebrava como se ela não passasse de um palito de fósforo que já não lhe servia mais. Fraco demais para manter a chama acesa.

Aquela menina esquisita que o espiava pelos cantos, que corava furiosamente e gaguejava; que oferecera cola durante a prova escrita do único Exame Chuunin que ele participara em toda a sua vida; que lhe deu uma pomada para cortes e que lhe deu confiança quando ele pensara em fugir da luta contra seu primo, aquela menina com quem ele nunca falara mais do que duas frases, nem chamara para saírem e dividir um prato de ramen juntos, aquela menina acabara de confessar seu amor por ele. Um amor que ele não sabia que existia, que ele nem teria considerado possível. Um amor que estava pronto para dar tudo de si sem pedir nada em troca.

E ele só pôde ver aquele amor sendo machucado e quebrado, e jogado a um canto como o Vovô Sapo. Como Kakashi. Como Konoha. Como Jiraya.

E, da mesma forma como Naruto não tinha certeza de como aquele sentimento estranho, estrangeiro e alienígena se instalara dentro de si, não teve certeza de como aquele balão de água estourara. Ele apenas sabia que aquilo acabaria acontecendo, uma hora ou outra. Um dia, talvez.

Não importava mais. Nada importava mais. Jiraya estava morto. Sasuke não voltara para casa. Konoha fora destruída. Não importava mais. Os sonhos que ele tivera; as promessas que ele fizera. A dor na sua mão esquerda; o colar em seu pescoço. Não importava mais.

E então tudo ficou claro. Os olhares da Sakura, a mão de Iruka, a voz de Tsunade. Tudo voltou a entrar em foco e Naruto lembrou o nome daquele sentimento estranho. Lembrou, porque agora podia senti-lo mais intensamente do que jamais conseguira; o sentia em suas veias e em suas artérias; o sentia em seu estômago e em seus pulmões. O sentia em seu coração, uma mão de ferro apertando os tendões e esmagando suas cavidades.

_Desolação. Ah, então era esse o nome._

Ele sentia um poder em suas mãos que não era seu. Havia alguém atacando Pain e desviando suas investidas e bloqueando seus jutsus, que não era ele. Não eram as suas mãos que estavam fazendo aquele estrago. Não era ele, não era. Naruto nunca faria isso, não com Konoha, nunca com Konoha.

Mas se já não havia mais nada de importante ali, ele não faria nada para impedir que aquele outro alguém continuasse atacando e desviando e bloqueando. Se Kakashi e Vovô Sapo e Jiraya e Hinata podiam morrer, então Pain também podia.

Naruto segurou o colar que Tsunade lhe dera, segurou as esperanças que ela depositara nele, que Sakura e Shikamaru e Ino e Iruka e Konohamaru e Tsunade e Kakashi e Vovô Sapo e Jiraya e Hinata e todo o vilarejo depositaram nele, segurou os sonhos, segurou as promessas, e o quebrou com sua mão esquerda.

Não importava mais. Sasuke não voltara, ele ainda não era Hokage. Mas ele machucaria e quebraria Pain, e o jogaria a um canto – como se não tivesse feito toda a diferença em sua vida.

.-.-.-.

* * *

_N.A.:_ Quem quer que o Pain morra levante o braço! Um doce pra quem identificar todos as fases de Naruto que aparecem nessa fic.


End file.
